You Can Start to Make It Better
by aidancatherine143
Summary: Puck loves Rachel, but he won't admit it or act on it. When Jude shows up and saves Puck she realizes that she can help in more ways than pulling him from a port-o-potty.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say sorry to those who were reading Better Than Revenge. I had to delete it because I lost my inspiration and started writing this story. Better Than Revenge was going to end up a Puckleberry story, but I just couldn't finish it. So, this story will be Puckleberry. I adore the Puck/Rachel dynamic, but I thought I'd give a new perspective to their relationship, by throwing in my own character, Jude, who becomes close with Puck and helps him finally get Rachel and Jude just may get her own boy along the way. So enjoy this little teaser and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"_Are you an angel?" He looked up at her with a desperate look. She didn't know Noah Puckerman very well or at all really, but she knew that he wasn't the gentle kind._

"_No, I'm Jude." She held out her small hand for him to take, assisting him out of the port-o-potty. He smelled bad and he was a mess, but for some reason he still looked handsome. But unlike most girls at this school Jude was not falling for the Puckerman charm. _

"_I'm Puck, but I'm sure you knew that." He smirked and she rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, I know who you are, but you shouldn't be proud of why." _

"_I'm actually pretty proud." He chuckled and she again rolled her hazel eyes._

"_Listen Puck, I helped you out of the shit hole, so can we just go our separate ways? Besides you really smell." He laughed again, but nodded his head. _

_She entered William McKinley High in search of a bathroom. She desperately needed to wash her hands and Puck's stink off of her. The school was mostly empty save for the few kids who arrived early for sports practices or tutoring._

"_Hey Jude." She turned around quickly meeting Puck again to her dismay._

"_What Puckerman?" _

"_Okay, so we need a twelfth member in Glee club. I know that Glee won't make you popular or whatever, but its kinda fun…" he whispered the word fun but she still heard him. "Would you join? I'm kind of desperate here. You don't even have to sing, just pretend to sing. We just need a twelfth member for sectional's."_

"_First of all, I resent the fact that you think that I care about popularity, but since you don't really know me I'll let that slide. Second of all, I'd be glad to help your club…" She heard him let out a breath that she didn't know he was holding. "…and third, who's the girl you're trying to impress?"_

"_Puckzilla doesn't need to try to impress any girl thank you very much." She couldn't help but snort at the nickname he'd obviously given himself._

"_Puckzilla?" Jude quirked an eyebrow and he nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you at Glee when exactly?"_

"_Tuesday's and Thursday's after school. There's one today since Sectional's is this weekend." _

"_Okay then I'll see you at Glee." _

Jude joined Glee and helped them tie at Sectionals. She was skeptical of the club and the people in it. The drama at Sectional's nearly drove her away and she thought that the way they treated Rachel was unnecessary.

Jude didn't know much about Rachel Berry, just some things she'd heard around school. She knew that Rachel wasn't exactly liked in the school, for what reason she didn't know. She had heard that she was bossy and crazy talented, both of which she found to be true, but Rachel wasn't mean or malicious. She was overcritical and rambled a lot, but she was always helpful and despite how her teammates treated her, she seemed to truly care about all of them.

Jude also knew that Puck was in love with Rachel, hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry. He denied it of course, always pretending he didn't know what Jude was talking about, but she wasn't naïve and she saw all of the lingering looks and sideways glances Puck gave Rachel. Noah Puckerman was famous for being a ladies man, but she could see that Rachel just wasn't some girl to him.

"Hey Jude." She heard the voice she'd became used to singing behind her.

"Puckerman," she nodded at her new friend. "What can I do for you today?"

"Just informing you that we have an emergency Glee meeting this afternoon, just incase you didn't get the text from Rachel."

"I got the text. Any idea why your girlfriend is calling an emergency meeting?" The blond girl began to walk towards her biology class as Puck fell into step with her.

"I told you I don't do girlfriends. I only ever had one and yes, it was Rachel, but never again. All of my 'relationships' are strictly physical." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"What about Quinn? She was your girlfriend, yeah? And you seriously haven't learned anything from last year?"

"Quinn was different. She was carrying my baby. I cared…care about her, but not in that way. Shit, how do you manage to make me talk about feelings?" The taller boy chuckled to himself and nudged the girl with his shoulder.

"I'm just that good. Although, I'm not good enough to get you to admit your feelings for Rachel." She stopped in front of the class room and turned to face Puck.

"For the last time, Berry is my friend, my teammate, nothing more." Jude took note that he looked everywhere but her eyes while saying this.

"Okay and I'm the Queen of England, but I don't have time for this. I actually want to go to class and learn something. You should actually go to class today too." She gave him a stern look and he smirked.

"For your information, your majesty, I am going to class today." She gasped dramatically and he rolled his eyes. "Don't act so surprised. You know I have to maintain a B to stay on football because Coach Bieste actually gives a shit about us."

"Are you sure this isn't about Rachel?" She suppressed a giggle, knowing that she was really getting on the boy's nerves.

"It is not about Rachel for the last time." Again he didn't meet her eyes.

"Whatever, see you later. Godzilla."

"Puckzilla," He corrected her before he turned and headed towards his class.


End file.
